Data streaming, such as media streaming, is a technique for transferring data. With data streaming, a large set of data can be accessed sequentially without first obtaining the entire file. One application of streaming that has found wide acceptance is the streaming of audio and video files that are too large to be downloaded before they are consumed by an end user. Streaming technologies are becoming increasingly important with the growth of the Internet and other networks due to the amount of bandwidth needed to download large multimedia files quickly.